Prelude to a Plot
by MC4
Summary: Like the title, a intro for a much longer story. Harry and Draco get together


Prelude to a Plot.  
  
By M.C.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns the Harry Potter World. I'm simply borrowing for a bit. No need to alert the authorities.  
  
Description: Exactly what the title says, this is the intro for a much longer story with *gasp* a plot! I know, I know, can I pull it off? I certainly hope so. Also I hope this isn't too far out of character, I imagine they'd change a little since fourth year so hopefully it isn't at all. First person, present tense.  
  
Warning: Slash alert. Beeeep Beeep Beeep. Don't read if you don't like guy on guy love. Last warning.  
  
A/N: Since I'm unfamiliar with ff protocol I'm extending a warm thank you here for all that have reviewed, and theoretically will review, my fics. Apologies if it is usually more appropriate to respond by e-mail. ( Also thank you to my beyond amazing editor, and friend, Norcumi. I really have to start paying you. ;)  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Talk Talk Talk.  
  
Doesn't he ever get sick of it? How can one person say so much without having a damn thing to say? And you'd think after almost seven years of my amazing influence he'd have better insults than, "Oh yea? Well at least my friends can form sentences without the dictionary." Pitiful really. I tell him so and it brings on another wave of chatter. Sigh, the things I have to put up with. I would say damn Snape to hell but I have a feeling he has a summer home there.  
  
Talk Talk Talk  
  
It's amazing how habit remains after all this time. I fall back into my old "Pot-head" routine just as easily as if I had never stopped the insults. It's rare that Potter and I talk at all anymore. We've both been rather cool towards each other since Voldemort's reappearance two years ago. I imagine we both have better things to worry about than some silly school feud. So neither one of us has gone out of our way to insult the other and consequently we haven't had anything to say at all. Briefly there was this horrible rumor floating about that said I was scared to approach Potter since the hexing at the end of fourth. The bastard who said that is still scared to speak around me. Unfortunately Potter's not. Talk talk talk. If he'd just shut up for one second, I could finish this project and get out of here. Once again, Damn Snape! The sadistic bastard. Hmmm, I like that word bastard. He just couldn't have assigned me to work on this with anyone other than Potter could he? Mudblood Granger would have been better. But oh no, that man takes revenge to a whole new level. He's still pissed about the greasy hair comment I made a week ago, I suppose. If he would just wash it once in awhile I wouldn't have had to say anything at all.  
  
Talk Talk ---I can't think with all his chatter. I lean over and silence him with my mouth without thinking. It feels surprisingly good to have his lips on mine so I open my mouth and run my tongue along his lips. He's unresponsive and I realize what I'm doing. Which is kissing Potter. Kissing Gay Potter. I'm not sure which upsets me more, the fact that it's Potter or that he's gay. A year ago he came out to some Hufflepuff girl who promptly told two or three other Hufflepuffs who told someone from Ravenclaw who told the rest of the school. So much for privacy. Me, I'm not gay at all, I'm just …hormonal. The wet dreams that feature both men and women are simply products of my overactive teenage hormonal drive, father assures me. But hell now he's going to think that was a come on. No reason for him to think that, Draco. Kisses don't _normally_ mean you're making a pass, my conscience kindly assures me. It sounds sarcastic. I kindly inform it to Fuck Off.  
  
Potter sits there looking as stunned as I feel. Finally he clears his throat and speaks.  
  
"Well Malfoy, that was unexpected." His voice is surprisingly calm, and undeniably amused. "I didn't know you liked me like that."  
  
Shit. He thinks I like him now. Potter thinks I like him.  
  
I punch him hard in the stomach and am reward with a pleasing pain-filled oomph. Then I make a dignified retreat, chanting "shit".  
  
I get halfway to the Slytherin dungeons before I realize I left my half of the project behind. It's due tomorrow. That deserves another resounding Shit!  
  
When I get back to the classroom he's still there. Damn! In the same position, staring calmly at both reports. I grab mine up and head out, stopped by his voice.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet?"  
  
His voice is cool and amused. Infuriating. I can't help but to respond. The muggles have a saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Should have been dragon. Yes, I know muggle sayings, father likes me well rounded.  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
"Whether you want to smother me with kisses, or simply smother me."  
  
I gape. Yes, definitely should have been dragon.  
  
His eyes travel slowly up the length of my body, assessing, and I feel a hot blush spread to my cheeks.  
  
"Because it really is quite irritating not knowing whether I should duck a punch or return a kiss."  
  
A Malfoy has never been so pink. We prefer black and silver, it's just classier.  
  
"I'm not--" I stop. Not what? Not interested? Not gay? Not insane? Really now, this topic is becoming ridiculously futile. Ridiculous…diculous. Dick…Bad thoughts, Draco. Bad thoughts.  
  
Harry's grin broadens. Yes he's Harry now, when you kiss someone it tends to mean you're allowed the privilege of being on first name terms. I wonder if he thinks of me as Draco. It widens even more, the first flashes of teeth are revealed between parted lips.  
  
Insufferably smug little git. Hopefully not so little. Damn you stop that!  
  
"When you figure it out, please do share," he says softly. One more grin and then he's gone. I'm left to quietly contemplate whether I'm a beached fish or a rutabaga.  
  
  
  
@__@__@__@__@__@__@  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing for holiday?"  
  
The next day, potions. Guess who I'm paired with? Snape has to get over this. Hell, it's greasy! What was I supposed to say? Beautiful drain clog you've got there, professor.  
  
"Father's taking me to Romania, we have a cabin there and he's decided we need some father son time." Why am I answering him? Because you looooooove his voice, Draco. Shut. Up.  
  
"So it's just going to be you and him…alone…" He trails off, eyes trained on the wolfsbane.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"I just…nothing. Umm.." his eyes flicker to mine, gone is the cool confidence of earlier replaced with something that was suspiciously like sympathy. My gaze narrows at him. Just what is this about now?  
  
"Well Malfoy there are curses you can do I mean there are locking curses… but then again your father's a wizard so that probably wouldn't help and he'd only be mad that you locked the door to begin with which would defeat the whole purpose so forget I said anything about that--" His voice rushes out in a fierce whisper but it's gradually gaining volume and I'm afraid Snape will notice soon.  
  
"Potter, what the hell are you rambling on about? And before you respond in detail, _which_ you will, be quiet about it will you? We are still in class in case you've forgotten."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbles. It is a decidedly adorable mumble. Ugh!  
  
"I just, umm, thought that you might need some protection from him, well not that kind of protection. Maybe that kind too. But, well, since he does stuff to you and all and I'm sorry this isn't the place to be discussing this…"  
  
It still doesn't click. I don't believe I really want it to. "You think he does what?!"  
  
He has the good graces to blush. "Well…it was er…it is actually well…the general feeling is that your father is …"  
  
"He is what, Potter," I growl.  
  
"Beating you bloody and molesting you," he blurts quietly. "Or at least renting you to other death-eaters as whipping boy and sex slave."  
  
I gape again, in as many times as days. Let's hope this isn't a pattern with us. Hmmm…us. I kind of like the sound of that. "Damn Potter, my father's a death-eater, not Satan reincarnated."  
  
He looks faintly surprised for a moment. Is it because of my father's less than innocent innocence or because I admitted he was a death-eater? The latter? I shrug it off. He's known since fourth year, I've known all my life, enough games.  
  
"Lucius, Lucifer, I fail to see the difference," he responds.  
  
"There is a difference, I assure you. Now, You-Know-Who and Satan I'll let you have."  
  
"Voldemort," he says instantly. "We both know what his real name is. Why play any more of these evasion games?"  
  
Hmmm, interesting revelation, he seems to feel the same way. Point for Potter. I tell him so.  
  
Further conversation is halted by a glare from Snape. I believe it's number twelve, the one that means, "Just because I like you Draco, does not mean I'm going to let you interrupt my class. And honestly, _fraternizing_ with scum? I thought you were better than that. For shame."  
  
Time to get back to work. Another flash of that smile at Snape's glare. I do believe I'm beginning to adore and find irritating it all at the same time. Bloody smug git. I wonder if that's how they feel about me when I smirk. Well maybe not the adore part.  
  
"Call me Harry," he whispers.  
  
"Harry." I like the way it tastes on my tongue.  
  
He doesn't apologize, I don't really expect him to. Nice to know what my "peers" think goes on at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Soon as I find the little snot that began those rumors he's going to wish his parents were born with coitophobia.*  
  
@__@__@__@__@__@__@  
  
Three days later I corner the bane of my existence after lunch and drag him into an empty corridor. Hogwarts is just full of them. Go Hogwarts.  
  
He looks like he's been expecting me to for some time. Smug Bastard. I'd hate to give him the satisfaction, but I'm tired of agonizing over this.  
  
"Look here Harry, this is ridi---this is stupid. I will not be toyed with. "  
  
Played with yes. Toyed with, definitely not. Bloody hell will you shut up?!  
  
"So you've decided then?"  
  
"Decided what you insufferable pratt." I can't halt the words from spilling forth, he's quite aggravating when he wants to be, well more so than usual and I'm having a bad day. Suddenly the whispers make sense and I've been in three fights already because of them. I won of course but it's the principle of the thing. Incest Indeed!  
  
He studies me closely and I fight back another blush, although it is becoming increasingly hot in here. Much like Harry. Oh what the hell, I give up.  
  
"Decided what, decided what, God Draco you sound like a broken record."  
  
I glare in response. Why is it always the frustrating ones who are so damn sexy? Mmm, that deserves to be said again. Damn sexy. Yes yes, chitter chatter away, damn sexy Potter.  
  
"Do you want to go on being enemies, or do you want to cut through all that bullshit and maybe find something better."  
  
Okay fine, he wants to play blunt we'll play blunt. It is after all my specialty.  
  
"We have no future together, you know that Harry."  
  
He shrugs. "Maybe we do."  
  
"We're too different."  
  
"Opposites attract."  
  
"That doesn't mean they stay together."  
  
"It doesn't mean they don't."  
  
Hmmm he has a point. He also has an amazing body. Do I really care about the future when I have right now?  
  
"There's so much to consider. My father's a death-eater after all, your best friend hates my guts, the feeling's mutual by the way, you're trying to kill my appointed 'master'. This would not be a normal relationship." Shit! Am I trying to talk him out of it?  
  
He surprises me by dissolving into a fit of laughter. I roll my eyes, just when I'm finally serious he turns into...that.  
  
"Nothing else in my life is normal Draco, why should this be?"  
  
He has another point there. His points are beginning to grate my nerves. Golden-boy Potter has to be right about everything doesn't he?  
  
"So I guess the only question is, what do you want Malfoy? Right now what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know if you taste as good as you look." Did I just say that out loud?  
  
Hmm…apparently I did. It's Harry's turn to look a little stunned. I like that look on him. What did he expect me to do, blush like a virgin and stutter my way into a confession? I _have_ been doing that up to this point but…You know what? I take that back, shut the hell up.  
  
Before he can recover I stroll up to him and find out for myself. Did I ever tell you just how irresistible my stroll is? He smiles under my lips and then his hands are resting on my hips and his mouth opens to mine and ….Mmm he does.  
  
~~Fin~~  
  
* Coitophobia – Fear of sexual intercourse. 


End file.
